vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Poole
Summary Michael Poole is a human born in the future, who serves as the protagonist of a large portion of Xeelee Sequence. After traveling across countless different time periods, Michael ends up learning the ultimate fate of existence due to interacting with The Anti-Xeelee. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least Low 1-C, possibly higher Name: Michael Poole Origin: Xeelee Sequence Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Born 3621 AD, but difficult to properly measure due to time travel) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence | Higher-Dimensional Existence, Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal (Stated that “the jewel of consciousness that had lain behind his eyes had been plucked out of his body and flung into space“), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, stated to have access to “the light against which all phenomena are shadows”, which have been directly compared to platonic concepts), Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher (In this state, Michael transcended Multiversal space-time and Could interact with quantum wave functions that composed all of existence, reaching the “gray light which lay behind all phenomena”. As such Michael likely exists beyond space and time and encompasses configuration space in this state, which contains an uncountably infinite number of matter configurations of an uncountably infinite number of finitely sized 10-D universal domains, where the 7 extra spatial dimensions are compactified to a Planck scale) Speed: Normal Human | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Durability: Human level | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly higher Stamina: Normal Human | Limitless Range: Physical | Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher Standard Equipment: Varies Intelligence: Supergenius. Has full understanding over every human technology in verse, which can create pocket dimensions, effortlessly change entire timelines, and even access 5-Dimensional space. Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses | None Notable Key: Base | Quantum Entity/Boosted By Anti-Xeelee Note: #The "Stupendous Number of Dimensions" in Configuration Space does not refer to the dimensionality of it, but rather the dimensions needed to map out the uncountably infinite number of interactions in it. Configuration Space is described as a Phase Space, and dimensions in a phase space only help quantify interactions in a system, not the actual spatio-temporal dimensions that physically make it up. These are just abstract mathematical modeling variables and are not to be used as tiering higher dimensions. #The Universe in the Xeelee Sequence is claimed to be eleven dimensional, that being ten spatial + one temporal dimension. However the temporal dimension is an illusion created by the uncountably infinite number of matter configurations in Configuration Space and the extra seven spatial dimensions past our main three are compactified, that meaning they are bundled to be in a Planck scale and thus may not apply to any tiering metric. #Stephen Baxter does not like using the term "multiverse" in his works due to his scientific background, so when he says universe it may either mean the observable universe, all the domains, or Configuration Space as a whole. To simplify debating, one should refer to each one as: ##An observable universe or domain for the finite universe itself, each one having slightly differing constants. ##The Universe or Configuration Space for well... Configuration Space. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Xeelee Sequence Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Good Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Time Travelers Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1